


My Submission for the New End of 15x18

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I swear this was funnier in my head guys, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD (duh lol)Due to personal reasons, I will be ignoring any and all events that occurred in the last third of episode 15x18. If you want to join me in denial, come see one of many scenarios I feel we missed out on watching after Cas confessed to Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	My Submission for the New End of 15x18

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm supposed to be on break from AO3 rn but honestly this episode made me bawl my eyes out and I'm so emotionally fed up with everything that's happened lately I could fight a horse and win. Everything I read on AO3 makes me lose a little more hope about these two, so I'm back writing for the SPN fandom for my first time in, um... ten months. Yay! 
> 
> This is intentionally written kinda awkwardly, so I hope you enjoy! :)

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas choked out, eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

Dean’s eyes widened as the realization of what was truly happening dawned on him. Behind him, he could feel a dark presence forming, a black hole that yearned for nothing more than the destruction of the angel that he loved. Cas looked past him, eyes locking onto that thing as he straightened up, resigned to his fate. 

Billie was pounding on the door, every hit louder than the last. The empty was reaching out, reaching past Dean for its prize with greedy hands. Cas’ knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists. And Dean stood frozen in the middle of it all, unsure of where to turn. 

In that moment, when he could have stood there and done absolutely nothing, Dean found his voice. 

“Hold on just a damn minute!” He barked out. It was like he’d pulled the needle off the spinning record, everything screeched to a halt. 

Cas sniffed once, the expression on his face turning from resigned acceptance to confusion. 

“ _ You _ are not going anywhere,” He said angrily, “until you explain to me what the  _ hell _ is going on!” 

“I’m confessing my love for you, Dean,” Cas said in that same gravelly voice, now wiping away the tears on his face awkwardly. “I would have thought that much at least would be clear-” 

“No, no, I got that part,” Dean waved him off. “Message received, loud and clear. I’m talking about whatever the hell this thing is behind me.” He jerked a hand back at the black stain on their wall, not even turning to look at it. 

There was another bang on the door, the runes glowing a bright, hot red. 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, can you give us two freaking seconds?” Dean hollered. “It’s not all about you, you know!” 

Cas cracked a small, tentative grin. 

“Now, tell me what that black goop is, slowly.” 

“That is the empty, where angels go when they die. The empty wants my life in return for a deal I made to save Jack’s life a while ago. It said it wouldn’t come to claim my soul until I was really, truly happy though, hence why I’ve lived this long.” 

“I see.” Dean nodded, clearly thinking it through. “Can I shoot it?” he offered. 

Behind him, the empty simmered, seeming almost offended. 

“I don’t think that will help, Dean,” Cas replied tactfully. 

“I shoot a lot of things,” Dean said without missing a beat. 

“I know, Dean.” 

“It usually helps.” 

“I know, Dean.” 

“I don’t think it could hurt to at least  _ try,” _ Dean offered again, shrugging. 

Cas pursed his lips. “You know, I’m really not so sure about that, Dean.”

Dean squinted suspiciously at the Empty. It rippled ominously. “Perhaps you’re right,” he relented with a frown. “If only I had a larger gun…” 

“Fantastic. Now that we’ve got that covered, is there anything at all that you want to maybe say to me… regarding… my previous statements?” Castiel gestured vaguely into the air, not quite making eye contact. 

“Oh, yes, of course!” Dean smacked his head. “I love you too. Obviously. It would be dumb if I didn’t by this point, what with all of the implied romantic tension between us and the lovesick staring into your eyes that I constantly do.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Cas replied with a grin. “That’s really good. I’m glad to hear that. I mean, I figured, but it’s nice to finally hear an actual confirmation that you feel the same way that I do. I appreciate the way that the foreshadowing that you had feelings for me in the past wasn’t complete misdirection.” 

“And I’m glad we managed to find a happy ending,” Dean replied with a smile of his own. 

The empty slunk away, unwilling to interrupt such a sweet scene. However, it didn’t leave completely until it had taken Billie with it, killing two birds with one stone for Dean and Cas. 

“It’s about damn time,” Cas agreed. 

They hugged first, shaking slightly with the stress of it all, before pulling back to an arm’s length apart. 

“I really want to kiss you,” Dean admitted, in an uncharacteristic show of honest emotion. It was a first for him, but he was rather enjoying the whole “not bottling up your emotions until you were so emotionally constipated you could hardly breathe” thing.

Cas was absolutely beaming, but his grin stretched even wider at hearing that. His face was still wet with tears. “Well, what’s stopping you then? TV show ratings?” 

Dean just rolled his eyes, pulling the other man closer to him and finally kissing him. Cas was warm and comfortable and safe, as he had always been. His hands fell naturally around his angel’s neck as they kissed, feeling Cas’ hands on his hips. 

Cas let out a contented hum as he finally got to do what he’d wanted to do since something like season five or six. It was a great feeling. 

When they pulled apart, Dean was laughing with the shock of it all. “I’m so glad you’re alive and safe and not sucked into another dimension in an attempt to save me from certain death,” he said to Cas. 

“That’s an oddly specific thing to be relieved about, but for what it’s worth, I am also thankful for that fact,” Cas replied. “Can you imagine? That would be absolutely horrible!” 

There was a comically long pause, for effect. 

“I don’t even want to think about that,” Dean said. 

“I don’t think  _ anyone _ wants to think about that,” Cas agreed with him. 

“Well luckily it didn’t happen, so let’s stop talking about it!” Dean replied. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Dean.” Cas smiled. “You know, once we finish up the whole killing Chuck thing, we should go on a vacation. We deserve a break.” 

“You are just full of excellent ideas tonight,” Dean replied. 

“What was my first excellent idea tonight?” Cas asked him. 

“Confessing your feelings for me.” Dean pulled him back in for a second kiss. He was pretty sure the two of them were in shock. “We all knew I sure as hell wouldn’t be the one to do it.” 

Cas blinked a couple of times after they pulled apart, his brain restarting. “Yes, I agree, that was an excellent idea.” 

Dean’s laugh was like coming home after a long day. The corners of his eyes crinkled up in that way that they did when he was really, truly happy, and his eyes sparkled in the low light. “I love you.” 

“You already said that,” Cas pointed out, though he sounded pleased. 

Dean shrugged, slipping his hand into Cas’ and interlocking their fingers. “Figured I should make up for lost time,” he replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos if the episode left you emotionally drained and throw a comment my way if you want to rant or ramble about what we just watched.


End file.
